geographyqfandomcom-20200214-history
GeographyQ Wikia
Welcome to the GeographyQ Wikia Hey, this is the wikia focused on Geography, but there is other sites that has to do with politic type Science topics. Ask me a question (Zakalayyan@gmail.com or reply in the comments) And It will be answered on a site. Take a look around If this description isn't clear enough. Geography is important. Its what shapes our earth, basically. You will see anything from Countries, to Earth, to, anything. This Is Unlimited. Down Below is a list of Links to the websites currently on this site. Check out our sources too, they arent boring at all, they are pretty awesome and have way more Information! ;) -=Read Site's rules, to avoid accidentally or purposely getting banned!=- Rules Link Information & History Questions & Quizzes! (More Sciency stuff) Trivia * America is considered the unhealthiest country. However, there is technically no such thing. If there was, the place would be taken by the island of malta anyway. * Puerto Rico Is a United States Territory. * If the United States gets into a 2nd Civil War, which has been being speculated, the state of Texas, Alaska, & Florida are the most likely to succeed. * The Oldest Country is Babylon. The oldest still existing country is Egypt or the Qing Dynasty (China) * Russia Is the only country that used to have "Kings" as leaders, but now have "Presidents." * Greenland, is NOT a country, even though it has its own flag. * The largest US city in area is Juneau, Alaska, which covers 3,108 square miles. Los Angeles covers only 458.2 square miles. * Scotland & Great Britian have always had some kind of Rivalry. * The Least populated country is Vatican City, with only 800 inhabitants. But just because the Country has barely any inhabitants, doesn't mean its good on tourism! * The Most populated country is China. * The strongest country overall is India. * The Safest country in a World War is probably New Zealand or Iceland. * The least safest country comes to no surprise, Syria. * Twix Candy is popular World Wide, although Its American Candy! * At 840,000 square miles, Greenland is the largest island in the world. It is three times the size of Texas. By comparison, Iceland is only 39,800 square miles. * Austrailia is the only country that is also a continent. * Lake Superior is the biggest lake. * Japan is the world's leading importer of iron ore. * Maine is the only state in the United States whose name has one syllable. * The Atlantic Ocean is saltier than the Pacific Ocean. * The Jordanian city Amman was once called Philadelphia. *The world's highest railway is in Peru. The Central Railway climbs to 15,694 feet in the Galera tunnel, 108 miles from Lima. Tourists take it to get to the ruins of Machu Picchu. News (Website) June 18th, 2015 --- Website brought up, began studying. July 14th 2015 --- Wikia Created August 6th, 2015 --- Site has expanded to 3 pages. August 11th, 2015 --- Site has expanded to 10 pages. September 3rd, 2015 --- Trivia & Front page developed September 5th, 2015 --- Country Links is developed. Country facts will be introduced there. September 8th, 2015 --- Website introduced to staff in a nearby middle school. Has a possibility of being featured. September 12th, 2015 --- Link to main page in Country links. September 14th, 2015 --- Over 45 pages. September 17th, 2015 --- Beta Version in progress September 25th, 2015 --- Site work taking a break. October 4th, 2015 --- A "Tall Towers" Navigation is created. Octobber 16th, 2015 --- 50 pages. October 17th, 2015 --- Teacher "congratulated' my work. October 27th, 2015 --- A LOT of new pages. November 2nd, 2015 --- New stories published on GeographyQ February 15th, 2016 - Present --- Improving all older pages (Adding pictures, trivias, more information, etc. March 1st, 2016 --- Words To Know Page April 18th, 2016 --- 80 Pages. May 5th, 2016 --- 90 Pages May 9th, 2016 -> March 2nd, 2017 --- Break from website. ( More News? Click here) = Updates: V-U 9.105 | Link V-U 9.115 | Link V-U 5.275 | Link Sources * List of countries & Dependencies by Population.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_countries_and_dependencies_by_population * List of countries & Dependencies by Area. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_countries_and_dependencies_by_area * Country Facts. http://www.factmonster.com/country/united-kingdom.html * Country Global Peace Index. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Global_Peace_Index * List of Cloud Formations. http://listverse.com/2007/10/10/10-rare-cloud-formations/ * Fact Monster. http://www.factmonster.com/ipka/A0903595.html * Time. http://www.timeforkids.com/destination/jordan/history-timeline * World Atlas. http://www.worldatlas.com/webimage/countrys/europe/unitedkingdom/uktimeln3.htm#page * Dates&Events http://www.datesandevents.org/places-timelines/42-venezuela-timeline.htm Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse